


Harry Potter and the Trip to Dorset

by vivianbzhang



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Gen, Magizoologist, Magizoology, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivianbzhang/pseuds/vivianbzhang
Summary: During the first Hogsmeade visit of their fifth year, the Golden Trio begin researching the worst dark wizards of the past, one being Gellert Grindelwald. After being granted permission, the three visit a Magizoologist who just so happened to be the first one to capture Grindelwald himself.OrHarry, Ron, and Hermione meet Newt and he tells them his tale of what happened between 1926 and 1945





	1. The Rise of Gellert Grindelwald

Hermione eyes widened in shock, she quickly slammed the large book together and bolted out of the library. In fact, she was in such a hurry that she almost knocked over a group of first years on her way back to the Gryffindor common room.

She stormed up to both Harry and Ron whom had been working on their weekend homework (essays that Ron had been noticeably scratching out-- even after Harry tried to help) and threw the book down in front of them.

Ron jumped away in shock, several now broken quill tips discarded onto the carpet and almost into the fire. "Blimey, Hermione! What are you doing!?" He asked in bewilderment.

"I was doing more research on past uprisings and wizarding wars to see if anything or anyone could give us an idea on how to fight Voldemort! And—"

"We've already asked everybody in the Order and done as much research on the last twenty years and we have nothing, Hermione," Harry said bitterly. It was true, the three had been cramming their heads into books any free time they could get, but with Umbridge and lessons and Quidditch, it wasn't a lot.

"Think, Harry. Who is the one dark wizard who's even worse than Voldemort?" She pressed.

Ron and Harry exchanged confused looks.

"Gellert Grindelwald! Do you two even pay attention during History of Magic anymore?" Hermione groaned.

"Not really, no," Ron confessed.

Hermione sat down beside Ron, reached for the large book labelled Magick Moste Evile (a book Harry clearly saw the tag Restricted on but refrained from asking her how she got it) and began flipping rapidly through the pages. So fast, Harry thought that her fingertips would have cuts all over them.

She finally stops at a page and points at the first paragraph, "Listen to this, ' _Grindelwald rose to power in 1926, he had caused mayhem all over Europe for months, attacking Aurors and muggles until he noticed his new target-- New York City. New York City at this time were still undergoing attempts at wizard prosecution, the largest anti-magic group known to date had been called the Second Salemers_.'"

Ron scrunched his brows, "Isn't 1926 the year Tom Riddle was born?"

Hermione only nodded, "' _Grindelwald took the disguise as a MACUSA Auror, Percival Graves--'_ "

"What's MACUSA?" Harry interrupted.

"Magical Congress of the United States of America," Ron explained, which earned mildly shocked glances from both Hermione and Harry, "What? Dad works at the Ministry! I've ought to know some things."

"Anyway, ' _Grindelwald as Graves, earned the trust of almost everyone in the congress including the president at the time, Seraphina Picquery. According to case files from December of 1926, renowned Magizoologist, Newt Scamander let a case loose of magical creatures into New York which Grindelwald used as a scapegoat for the already mass destruction in the city. After days of investigation from Auror Porpentina Goldstein and Mr. Scamander, the cause of the destruction was not any of Mr. Scamander's creatures but an obscurial.'_ "

"What the bloody hell is an obscurial?"

"Why does Newt Scamander sound so familiar?" Harry asked as well.

"It's witch or wizard with an unstable uncontrollable dark force that busts out and attacks, and then vanishes, I think I remember Remus telling us at one point but I'm not sure. And Newt Scamander wrote one of textbooks from first year, remember? Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them."

"Slick git," Ron mumbled, "That book was so boring."

"I thought it was interesting."

"Like that's a shock."

Hermione merely rolled her eyes and continued, "' _The obscurial eventually was revealed as one of the Second Salemer boys whose magic and magical background had been so deeply hated and repressed, that the obscurial had been created-- he was around nineteen years old, proven to be the oldest obscurial known to date. Sources say that Grindelwald as Graves had been trying to find the obscurial in hope to create an army or use one for deliberate mass destruction but it had never been confirmed. After several attempts by Grindelwald disguised as Graves, Auror Goldstein and Mr. Scamander himself to calm the obscurial down, MACUSA shot it and killed it on Madam Picquery's orders.'_ "

"Hermione, I appreciate the help but this has almost nothing to do with Voldemort. Shouldn't we be focusing on that? Mr. Weasley almost died because he got into my mind, and lessons with Snape haven't been most affective!" Harry snapped, startling both Ron and Hermione.

"You don't think I don't want to stop Voldemort, Harry? Because I do! All I'm trying to do his help!" She snapped back.

"What happened with Grindelwald after the obscurial?" Ron asked, trying to ease the obvious tension. Hermione's eyes threw daggers at Harry.

"That's the problem, the book doesn't say so, the pages have been ripped out after that. I just know that him and Dumbledore duelled in 1945," she sighed in frustration, "That is nineteen years of unknown information."

"We can always ask Dumbledore," Ron offered.

"No, Dumbledore wouldn't tell us and besides," Harry's expression hardened, "He's been ignoring me almost the entire blasted term."

"Then wouldn't he want to get you out of the school?" Ron tried again.

Hermione shot Ron a glare, "Harry, can't you just ask?"

Harry abruptly stood up, grabbing scrolls and his textbooks, hastily shoving them into his rucksack. "Fine. But I'm gonna go to bed--"

"It's only nine," Ron said confusedly.

"I'm going to bed!" He shouted, already half way up the staircase.

Ron and Hermione exchanged solemn looks, both obviously distressed.

"Fancy a game of Exploding Snap?"


	2. Zebra Hooves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore sighed, and proceeded to go back to his desk, "As much as I would like to tell you, Harry, I don't believe I would be fit to. I believe that my version of the tale would be quite bias."
> 
> "Why is that?" He asked, "I don't mean to pry or anything," he said quickly.
> 
> "That, Harry, will be a story for another time. But I can still help you, I know a few friends who might know a tad bit more about Grindelwald than I do. I can arrange you to meet them for a weekend, if you like."

Harry begrudgingly left breakfast early to get to Dumbledore's office. Unfortunately, he had failed to acquire the password for the gargoyle.

"Uh, liquorice snaps?" he guessed, "Pumpkin pasties? Toffee! Zebra hooves!" Just as that left his tongue, the gargoyle obliged and set aside.

Harry smirked slightly, and entered.

"Professor?" He called out, stumbling into the large office.

Dumbledore stepped down from his desk, "Harry, what brings you here? I can't expect it to be about my new reading glasses?"

"Well, Professor, I just wanted to ask you a question about something, an old dark wizard."

"I believe Professor Umbridge would be fit to answer whatever you inquire, no?"

Harry stifled a scoff, "I think this is only a question you could answer, Professor."

"Well, then go on."

"I, uh, I wanted to know about...about Grindelwald."

At the sound of the name, Dumbledore's playful demeanour shed away. "What on earth would you need any information on Grindelwald?"

"I know you fought him, and I just want to be prepared when Volde— You-Know-Who strikes. He is going to, Professor. I know it."

"You can say his name, Harry. Fear of the name leads to fear of the thing itself."

"I was hoping you could tell me about the story, a-about his rise to power? And his downfall?" Harry asked, hopeful.

Dumbledore sighed, and proceeded to go back to his desk, "As much as I would like to tell you, Harry, I don't believe I would be fit to. I believe that my version of the tale would be quite bias."

"Why is that?" He asked, "I don't mean to pry or anything," he said quickly.

"That, Harry, will be a story for another time. But I can still help you, I know a few friends who might know a tad bit more about Grindelwald than I do. I can arrange you to meet them for a weekend, if you like."

"Y-Yeah! That would be great, thanks Professor," Harry said, shocked. He hadn't expected Dumbledore to agree so easily but perhaps Ron was right and he did want Harry out his hair for some time. Harry wished it wasn't as black and white as he thought it was.

But before Harry could say anything else Dumbledore said, "You should get going now, I will send a portkey for you on the Friday after next, you will be returning the Sunday proceeding. And I will supply a permission slip for all of your classes and I assume Mr Weasley and Miss Granger will accompany you?"

"'Course."

"I will correspond with their parents, and off you go. You have class, I presume?"

"Yes, I have potions."

"Ah, well, best of luck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed ! 
> 
> I will be posting the next two chapters soon as they have been pre-written.


	3. The Wrath of Delores Umbridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She glared at him, her toad-like face contracting to look even more shrewd, her eyes glided over the scrawled words. Then her thin lips curled into a horrible smile, "I don't know if you know this, Potter, but underage wizards aren't allowed Portkeys nor are allowed to leave school grounds unless with written consent so I am afraid your little field trip will cease to take place--"
> 
> In the middle of her gloat, a paper memo-- similar to the one Harry received during the summer, flew in from the door and on top of the parchment. It shot up and spoke loud and clear for the entire class to listen in, "Dear Delores Jane Umbridge, Headmaster Dumbledore fully gives Harry James Potter, Ronald Billius Weasley, and Hermione Jean Granger permission to excuse a weekend trip to Hogsmeade for a mere inquiry in Dorset. Please excuse them of their Hogsmeade trip as they will not be attending. I hope you are well, sincerely, Lara Mankoff of the Ministry of Magic."
> 
> Ron smiled dopily, "I think that's both spoken and written consent, Professor."

Days later, in the class room of one Delores Umbridge, any sort of excitement about learning about the Dark Arts and how to fight against them had been extinguished by the mere sight of her or her stupid little pink bow. Every student including those on the Inquisitorial Squad detested her.

Harry scrapped a piece of parchment paper and scribbled, _We're getting a portkey on the Friday after next, we're meeting with somebody who fought against Grindelwald._

Ron and Hermione both looked at him confusedly whilst Umbridge's whiny voice went on about who knows what. Hermione scribbled five questions marks, with a _Who?_

Harry merely shrugged, _some magizoologist?_

But before neither Ron or Hermione could reply, Umbridge snapped up the note with her short fingers, "What is this?"

"A piece of parchment, Professor," Harry replied blatantly.

She glared at him, her toad-like face contracting to look even more shrewd, her eyes glided over the scrawled words. Then her thin lips curled into a horrible smile, "I don't know if you know this, Potter, but underage wizards aren't allowed Portkeys nor are allowed to leave school grounds unless with written consent so I am afraid your little field trip will cease to take place--"

In the middle of her gloat, a paper memo-- similar to the one Harry received during the summer, flew in from the door and on top of the parchment. It shot up and spoke loud and clear for the entire class to listen in, " _Dear Delores Jane Umbridge, Headmaster Dumbledore fully gives Harry James Potter, Ronald Billius Weasley, and Hermione Jean Granger permission to excuse a weekend trip to Hogsmeade for a mere inquiry in Dorset. Please excuse them of their Hogsmeade trip as they will not be attending. I hope you are well, sincerely, Lara Mankoff of the Ministry of Magic._ "

Ron smiled dopily, "I think that's both spoken _and_ written consent, Professor."

That alone left Umbridge in a state of absolute fury. She crumpled both papers and huffed, "Why aren't any of you writing the notes down?!" She snapped, tossing the papers aside, leaving Ron and Harry sniggering behind their palms and Hermione smiling down at her already written notes.


	4. Meeting the Magizoologist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though Harry saw the photos first, he didn't think much of it but Hermione was the one who blurted, "You were in Hufflepuff!"
> 
> Newt gestured them to sit on the couch, "Ah, yes, I was sorted in Hufflepuff before I was expelled— but let's keep that between us, shall we? The expulsion, I mean."
> 
> Ron was in awe, "You were expelled? You wrote our textbooks!"
> 
> Harry smiled at the irony, but Hermione was less than thrilled.
> 
> "Ron!" She smacked the side of his arm.
> 
> "No, no, it's fine. Really. You're reaction to my expulsion is severely better than the other ones I've received. Now, but I am sure you didn't come all the way from Hogwarts to ask me about my expulsion, Dumbledore said you wanted to ask questions about Grindelwald?" Newt changed the subject.

Harry had only brought muggle clothing, he didn't really want to bring robes but when he arrived at the home of the witch or wizard, he knew that he should've at least dressed up a bit. Because there he stood in ragtag jeans and a zip top while Ron and Hermione had worn clothes slightly nicer than usual. And if Ron of all people tried to look nice, then Harry wished he had as well.

He hesitantly knocked on the tall oakwood doors. They swung open and a man, younger than Dumbledore stood. He had on a blue sweater and cotton pants. Worn green-blue eyes crinkled when he smiled, "Mr. Potter, I was wondering when I would be making your acquaintance. And you two must be Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley."

He stepped aside, letting the trio into his home. Hermione's eyes widened when she first set her eyes on him, "P-please to make yours, Mr. Scamander!"

The man smiled fondly, "Call me Newt."

Ron stifled a chuckle when he saw Hermione barely being able to keep her excitement.

Newt led them to a small living room, though was neat, still had a few papers lying here and there. Three pictures sat on his coffee table, Harry noticed a photograph with a young man with dark copper hair and a woman around his height with short brown hair. Beside the two were a woman and a man, the woman had golden curls and had her hand clasped around the larger man's whom had a moustache that reminded Harry of the Minister of Magic.

Newt noticed Harry looking at the photos, "That's myself, my wife, her sister, and her fiancé in the year 1932."

Though Harry saw the photos first, he didn't think much of it but Hermione was the one who blurted, "You were in Hufflepuff!"

Newt gestured them to sit on the couch, "Ah, yes, I was sorted in Hufflepuff before I was expelled— but let's keep that between us, shall we? The expulsion, I mean."

Ron was in awe, " _You were expelled?_ You wrote our textbooks!"

Harry smiled at the irony, but Hermione was less than thrilled.

"Ron!" She smacked the side of his arm.

"No, no, it's fine. Really. You're reaction to my expulsion is severely better than the other ones I've received. Now, but I am sure you didn't come all the way from Hogwarts to ask me about my expulsion, Dumbledore said you wanted to ask questions about Grindelwald?" Newt changed the subject.

"Uh, yeah, we hope you don't mind uh, telling us the whole story? We want to be as prepared as possible when Voldemort attacks." Harry looked at Mr. Scamander whom if he were a muggle would look around fifty to sixty years old. He assumes, Dumbledore is around age one hundred twenty— give or take and he looks like he would be in muggle seventies.

He was also a bit surprised when Newt didn't wince or anything at the sound 'He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named', but then again, he did fight against Grindelwald.

"He is back, Mr. Scamander. Trust me."

"Of course I believe he's back, and I would be happy to tell you my side of the story, how long are you all staying? Because I do believe my wife would be able to give more information, you see, she is a retired Auror from MACUSA so she knows a bit more about this."

Hermione fiddled with her fingers, "Your wife? I remember reading about her in your author's note—"

"—And I believe in any magical textbook I hope," Newt says fondly. "My wife actually fought alongside me, many many years before we were married, she actually was the one to help arrest him in '26."

"I-I'm sorry, but who was your wife?" Harry asked.

"Porpentina Goldstein!" Hermione cut off, blood rushed to her cheeks when everybody stared at her. "She was the Auror I've read about with the... with the obscurial in New York, apparently the entire city of had to be obliviated! There were three casualties...."

Newt looked crestfallen and Hermione instantly felt had bad mentioning anything.

"The obscurial was a boy named Credence Barebone—"

But before Newt could finished, Harry cut him off, "I'm sorry, but Mr. Scamander—"

"Newt."

"Newt, erm, how does one develop an obscurus?"

"An Obscurus is developed under very specific conditions: trauma associated with the use of magic, internalized hatred of one's own magic and a conscious attempt to suppress it," he said, as if he swallowed a textbook– his own maybe, but obscurials aren't beasts.

"So, only if the person knows of their magical background, and tried to suppress it, whilst under abuse because of it, then they develop the obscurus?" Hermione tried to string her thoughts across.

Newt nodded, "I suppose."

"And the obscurus can't survive when the host dies, right?"

"Well, actually that's the result in most cases..."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

Harry saw blood rush to Newt's freckle scattered cheeks, "Heh. Well, um. You see... I had met this Sudanese girl a long time ago, she was nine at the time and she-- she had an obscurus and she was only nine when it- when it--"

"When it killed her," Ron guessed.

"Yeah. Anyway, I managed to separate it from her and I kept it in this bubble in my case."

"Case?" Hermione inquired, as if she thought she heard wrong. Surely, Mr. Scamander didn't mean case.

"My briefcase," he said, as if it would explain everything. Harry remained as clueless as ever, Ron following in tow, and for the first time in a while, Hermione as well.

"Your briefcase? How...how did you...?" Hermione for once, was at a loss for words.

"Did you use um," Ron snapped his fingers rapidly, "An undetectable extension charm?"

"That and more extensive ones, I saved endangered creatures and nursed them back to health or until I could drop them off to a safe space," Newt explained.

"Oh! I remember now, it was in that book I was reading, said your case full of magical creatures went loose?"

Newt blushed again.

"Merlin's Beard! That-That's— _woah_! So you had like hippogriffs and nifflers just waltzing on and about?" Ron asked, amazed at the idea of a briefcase that could do that.

"Well, hippogriffs no, but nifflers yes. In fact, one niffler I had was actually kind of rolling that ball for well, my part of Grindelwald. I actually would love to bring you down into the case but I don't think you would be very interested--"

"We would love to!" Hermione cajoled, her eyes lit up, similar to the ways when a teacher called on her for her exemplary ways.

"Really?" Harry heard the shock in Newt's tone, as if it was unusual for anybody to want to go into a briefcase that had once held the world's most beautiful creatures in it. But Harry also remembered that they came there for a reason, and it wasn't to explore, no matter how much Harry had wanted to.

But before he knew it, Harry was levelling himself down a battered old briefcase.

The trio and Newt stepped down into a small workshop, empty vials and bins littering it. "I know it can be a bit of a mess but..."

"This is incredible, the most I could get with the extension charms is arms length!" Hermione admitted, she looked in awe.

"Why is she trying out extension charms?" Ron whispered.

Harry merely shrugged.

"Come on, this way," Newt gestured.

They followed Newt out the door and out to a sort of outside. There were large sections cut out with drapes, the spaces had seem left alone for some while. Boulders and patches of grass were illuminated by artificial sunlight, filtered from the faux clouds in the 'sky'.

"Merlin's beard..." Ron murmured in amazement.

"As you may see the case is now mostly vacant, I would've loved to show you the creatures but I managed to nurture all of them and set them free."

"I wish Luna could've seen this, Neville too," Hermione whispered.

Harry was never one to be too invested in creatures but in that moment, he would've given up every single Hogsmeade trip to see Mr. Scamander's case in all of it's glory.

Newt brought them to a small shed near where Harry assumed Erumpents would've roamed, they sat on a small sofa in the corner. He noticed another picture frame, but it was younger Newt and, "Dumbledore?" He asked, "Is that him with you?" Dumbledore looked younger, his beard not as long but he looked as alive as ever.

"Oh, yes. It was a picture of when I visited Hogwarts in 1928, after my book was published..."

He seemed to almost dwelve into another story and Harry would've loved to hear it but he had other questions. "Mr. Scamander, was that before or after yunno," he did an explosive hand motion.

"Before, it was two years following the New York incident, speaking of which, I should probably get on sharing that tale."

Hermione, Ron, and Harry listened in tentatively.

"Well, I was actually was supposed to be in New York for a few hours, it was a stop over to Arizona to send off a Thunderbird, Frank," Newt reminisces, "But one of my nifflers escaped at a bank and you know how those niffers are..."

Harry felt completely enraptured on this one small part of the larger tale, just about the muggle named Jacob and the niffler. He had felt as if he was being told a fictional tale from how extraordinarily blatant Mr. Scamander was about using magic in front of muggles.

"And then I apparated to the outside of the bank, tried to obliviate Jacob but then he ends up swinging his— well my briefcase against my head and took off..."

Hermione was astounded, "With your case? He took yours?"

"A muggle took home a case full of magical creatures? Blimey...that was never in your textbook..." Ron marvelled. Never had he thought that the author of one of the boringest textbooks he has ever read would be so interesting.

Newt stifled a laugh, "Anyways, after he took off with the case, a lovely MACUSA Auror saw and arrested me. I supposedly broke a law and was a 'Section 3-A'," his tone implying that he had no idea what that was, other than his implications.

That was the moment Harry was absolutely blown away from the facts that Newt Scamander had been both expelled from Hogwarts _and_ was arrested in less than three hours spent in New York City.

"Your wife," Hermione said.

"Indeed, but she wasn't an Auror at the time so she couldn't really arrest me unless an Auror could."

"Was she trying to get the job?" Hermione inquired.

"Actually she was demoted from her erm, Auror-ship...? Well, she defended a boy from his abusive mother and well, things may have escalated," Newt explained. "Anyways, Tina and I had to track down Jacob but when we found him, well, he was hurt...no no not severely," he added after seeing their shocked expressions. "Anyways, Tina then let us stay at her and her sister's apartment, well, it was only because she didn't want us going away and because my creatures were on the loose... but Jacob was suffering from a Murtlap--"

"What's a Murtlap?" Ron asked Hermione, his tone in a low hush.

"No idea."

"So I took him down here and treated him, and we sort of...took off to find my Erumpent..." he proceeded to tell them the tale of how him and the baker snuck out of the brownstone, then broke into jeweller's shop for his niffler (which elicited a ' _Blimey_ ' from Ron, Harry had thought the same. They had never met a Hufflepuff so...laid back.)

"And then, I had to perform this sort of mating dance, Merlin, I remember this day as if it were yesterday...anyways after I managed to recapture her, Tina may have shut us in the briefcase and reported us back to MACUSA during a briefing about the well you know, the obscurial."

"She tried to arrest you again?" Harry asked.

"Well, yes. But in her defence, she wanted her job back and had only known me as that odd British wizard with a case full of creatures." Newt stopped and sighed, "But one of the Aurors as you may well know was Grindelwald in disguise, he claimed that the disturbances were caused by a beast-- one of mine."

He didn't finish off but Hermione knew. "He sentenced you two with a death sentence," she uttered. "Death potion."

"You and your wife? Why the two of you?" asked Ron.

"He said because she 'aided' me, she deserved the same sentence.

"But Mr. Scamander, why didn't they just use veritaserum?" Harry asked.

"Because he found the obscurus from the Sudanese girl, I managed to keep it alive in a bubble in the case," Newt said. "But of course, since it was removed from her, it's harmless. He was just using it and my creatures as a scapegoat."

"So it's useless without the host?" Harry inquired, not knowing that was the exact same sentence Percival 'Grindelwald' Graves had said to Newt before he had sentenced him and Tina.

 _'Useless?'_ _'Useless_?' _That is a parasitical magical force that killed a child. What on earth would you use it for?_ Newt's thoughts wagered around his brain. He wished he knew back then, that he indeed, had asked the wrong question. "I suppose so."

"Mr. Scamander, are you alright?" Hermione asked.

He pushed back his fraying fringe, "I'm fine. Anyways, um, we managed to escape because of Pickett, my uh, my bowtruckle who helped with the handcuffs and Tina's sister, Queenie. Queenie is a Legillimens so she could sense that Tina was in danger," He sputtered.

"What happened to the muggle?" Hermione asked, Harry could tell she was bracing herself to any bad news.

"He was going to be Obliviated but Queenie saved him...him and us."

Harry remembered something from upstairs, "The picture. Mr. Scamander, was it Queenie and Jacob in the photo in your living room?"

Newt nodded, "After that we had to capture the rest of my creatures and after assistance from a goblin named Gnarlack, we managed to find my demiguise and occamy."

"'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them', is that how you thought up the name?" Hermione asked.

"One way or another, the trip to New York definitely was how the name came. Anyways after we caught my creatures, Credence– the obscurial was wreaking havoc. But...but not because he wanted to, but because he was hurt, he was scared. He didn't know what he had become. And by the time he knew that we could've saved him or helped him... it was too late."

"MACUSA killed him on the president's orders."

"Yes, but I don't know if my eyes deceived me that day or the fact that curses Grindelwald were just too much but I thought I saw a sliver of the obscurial float away, as if it were...alive."

"What happened next?" Harry asked.

"Well, I left New York, finished up my manuscript for Fantastic Beasts, got it published, and departed to Paris in 1928."

"Two years after the New York instances."

Newt nodded, "That was when Grindelwald escaped Alyntrikia, that's the American version of Azkaban," he added after he saw the clueless expressions. "And that's that."

They all exchanged confused glances, Hermione spoke up, "I beg your pardon?"

"That's that," Newt repeated.

"But sir, what happened in Paris?" Ron asked.

"Oh, I can't possibly tell you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Try us."

Newt looked at them with a slight admiration, "You three are exceptionally more persistent than I had expected, very much like with my wife."

"Please, Mr. Scamander, tell us what happened."

Newt sighed, "Alright, basically—"

_Crack!_

The four shot their heads up, listening carefully.

Newt carefully stood up, motioning the trio to follow him, and walked back to the shed. He quickly turned, "Uh, maybe you three should stay here–" he shot a quick glance at Harry, "for safety."

Harry shrunk down a bit, he knew what Newt meant when he said 'for safety'.

"With all due respect, Mr. Scamander, but I think it's best if we come," Ron offered. "Perhaps we could help with whatever happened."

"I might know what happened and I don't want to worry you three," he said.

"We're not worried, Mr. Scamander," Harry insisted, "Are you?"

"Well, my philosophy has always been that worrying means you suffer twice." He smiled fondly. "Follow me then."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally met Newt! Hope you guys are enjoying the book so far!
> 
> \--  
> NOTE: this will also tie into a future Newtina work that will range from 1926 to 1998!  
> -


	5. An Unexpected Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madam Picquery nodded at the trio. “I promise to talk to Fudge but, he most likely will not listen. So I want you three to swear to me one thing.”
> 
> Harry nodded.
> 
> “No matter what, you will fight back. The weight of the Wizarding World rests on your shoulders.” Madam Picquery bid them and Mr. Scamander goodbye, and apparated in a flash.
> 
> Once she was gone, Ron let out a big breath and said, “No pressure, innit?”
> 
> Newt sighed and turned to face them again, “How about a cup of tea and we’ll continue our story?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao sorry for not posting for almost a year

Newt's head popped out of the briefcase. If somebody had been standing at the doorway, they would only see tufts of golden-copper-gray hair, and maybe a pair of green-blue eyes.  
  
That's what she saw.  
  
Seraphina Picquery in her old age, stood before Newt Scamander and the trio, almost looking down at them pitifully. "I see old habits relapse, Mr. Scamander?"  
  
"Madam Picquery," he scrambled out of the case as if he were thirty again. Harry noticed the aura of sophistication she took with her, it was the same feeling he felt when he had first met Fudge, that was before he knew that Fudge was really a scared, mad, little boy--  
  
Harry's thoughts were cut off when, Madam Picquery turned her focus to him, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"This must be Mr. Potter," she smiled thinly, "Even in America, your tale is legend, Harry Potter."  
  
She intimidated him, but fortunately, she turned to Ron and Hermione, "Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger, I presume? Yes, the Ministry spoke very highly of you three, though, it had seemed they have bitten their tongue nowadays."  
  
"They think we're lying," Hermione said indignantly, "But we're not, he is back, Madam."  
  
She only nodded wistfully, "Yes, well ministries and congresses alike have one common fatal flaw," she turned to Newt, "Perhaps Mr. Scamander could tell me what it is?"  
  
Newt sighed, "Ignorance."  
  
"That's right, almost seventy years ago, MACUSA made the same mistake as your Ministry is doing right now. That is actually why I am here in England, I am here to talk to your Ministry in assisting you to fight Voldemort."  
  
Ron flinched but she acted as if she didn't see. "That is why I regrettably had to drop in uninformed, Newton, but I do wish to speak with Mrs. Goldstein about the subject matter."

"Ah, it's no problem, Harry, Ron, Hermione were just dropping by to hear the whole Grindelwald tale."  
  
"When you let a case full of magical creatures loose, yes, I believe I remember," She smiled fondly. "I was wondering if you knew where your wife was."  
  
"Well of course I know where my wife is," he snapped, but quickly turned beetroot, "I-I'm sorry, she's at the Ministry. The Minister asked whether they begun the defence forces against V-Voldemort.”

“Good,” she tucked her hands in her pockets and began to pace back and forth on Newt’s carpet. “Your Minister is acting _foolishly_ . There had been _several_ hints towards that, even the Order’s—”

“You're in contact with the Order?” Harry asked abruptly, Hermione whispered his name in warning.

Seraphina, surprised, turned to Harry, “Of course. Kingsley Shacklebolt made sure that I was told.”

“Then you can convince the Minister, you can tell him that he is back, that our Ministry needs—”

“I am on my way to do so, Mr. Potter,” she says cautiously, almost the same way Professor McGonagall had done ever since he were eleven. It may have terrified him.

 Hermione butted in, much to Harry’s relief. “Thank you, Madam Picquery, it would mean a great deal.”

Madam Picquery smiled a thin grin, “Of course, anything to keep the wizarding world safe.” She turned from the three, and set her eyes back on Newt, “Now, Mr. Scamander, if you could alert me when your wife is home, that would be most preferable.”

Newt nodded, “Of course.” He walked from the three to Madam Picquery, “Let me walk you back.” 

“There will be no need, I can apparate back.” Madam Picquery nodded at the trio. “I promise to talk to Fudge but, he most likely will not listen. So I want you three to swear to me one thing.”

Harry nodded.

“No matter what, you will fight back. The weight of the Wizarding World rests on your shoulders.” Madam Picquery bid them and Mr. Scamander goodbye, and apparated in a flash.

Once she was gone, Ron let out a big breath and said, “No pressure, innit?”

Newt sighed and turned to face them again, “How about a cup of tea and we’ll continue our story?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this, I've had it sitting on my docs for months.
> 
> I've tried to make this as close to canon-verse as possible but no avail (it will not be perfect, please bear that in mind)
> 
> \--  
> This will tie in with more Harry Potter (specifically Fantastic Beasts) works that I will be posting!
> 
> It would be lovely if you would comment or anything of the likes!


End file.
